Steven Universe - Onyx Reborn
by Geno Sans
Summary: Onyx is a pre-war gem who fought against blue diamond, but showed mercy and lost.
1. Steven Universe -Chapter 1- Onyx Reborn

**Chapter 1: Onyx Reborn**

About a month after the events of the Cluster and Malachite, Steven was running along the beach, he was not paying attention to anything as he was here with the other Crystal Gems. They didn't notice it either, a round like black stone, about the same shape as Lapis' but a bit more rigid, and it had a decent sized fracture in it. Steven was running along the water about five hundred yards away as garnet was throwing him a football. He tripped over the small black rock, and the football hit him in the head as he landed. Steven looked at the rock with wonder, his eyes glistening in the usual star shape as he saw it. He picked up the rock, while yelling "Guys! Come here and look at this!" Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all darted over to Steven, and he presented the rock to them, the sand streaming off of it. Soon it was revealed to be an Onyx. "You think it's a gem from homeworld?" Steven queried. Pearl looked at it curiously. "I've never seen an onyx made on homeworld...it's very unlikely that it is." The onyx started to levitate in Steven's hands, and a black light was emitted from it, soon a left hand and a right leg sprouted from the gem, then consecutively, the other two limbs, then the head. There was a figure of a man bathed in gray light, and his gem was in is forehead. The man dropped down on his knees, and as soon as he did, the gems readied their weapons. Steven stared at the man in wonder, his mouth hanging wide open, the light faded from his body, revealing dark gray skin, lavender eyes and white hair. He was wearing black slacks, and a black muscle T-shirt. "Who are you!?" Pearl yelled, the man looked up at them in shock, then melded into the shadows before there could be further questioning "WAIT!" Steven yelled, attempting to tackle the gem, but he was already gone.

The man reappeared in the heart of the Temple of which the gems resided. He thought he was safe, but little did he know, the gems he saw lived her. He sat down on the grown exhausted, his gem was cracked, and he didn't have his full strength. His shadow travel was draining at that far a distance, even at full strength. "Looks like Rose failed in the rebellion...there are gems on this planet...but my concern is why the cluster didn't go off and destroy this planet like it was supposed to...if only I didn't turn my back on Blue Diamond, I would have one the fight!" He pounded his fist into the ground, cracking the floor beneath it. "I don't know who those gems were, but one of them looked familiar...the amethyst...but where have I seen her before? She must have been one of my enemies in the war...I guess I'll see soon enough...I'm going to save this planet from the homeworld gems...one civilization at a time..."

Onyx climbed up the veins of the heart of the Temple, to the door. He looked at it curiously, but it immediately melded open for him. Not a few seconds after, the warp pad busted to life, the blue light streaming towards the sky, and the gems appeared before him. He hid in the side of the doorframe. "Well that was uneventful." Said Amethyst, clearly bored. "Except for that gem we encountered." Said Pearl, still completely curious. "Well, I'm going to my room." Amethyst said, turning to go face the door. "Uh...guys...is the door to the heart of the Temple supposed to be open?" "Amethyst what are you talking ab-" She turned to face Amethyst and looked at the door in shock, her eyes looked shallow, and her mouth was open, mid sentence. The normal five point star with gems, had a black gem in the center, an Onyx. The one and only, Onyx.


	2. Steven Universe - Chapter 2 - Lapis?

Chapter 2 - Lapis?

The gems arrived from the warp pad, Pearl had went to the door to enter her room, only to find the onyx in the middle. Her eyes widened in shock as soon as she realized that Onyx was stepping through the doorframe. His pitch black eyes as hard as stone as they focused on Pearl, she had taken a step back, when Garnet decided to be the first one to speak. "Who are you!? And why are you here!?" Onyx gave Garnet a look that froze her from fear right on the spot, she tried to charge at him, but it was as if her legs were set in stone.

Onyx looked over at the gem that was Amethyst, he gave her a sort of sad look, as if he felt sorry for her. He then spotted Steven. "How did you take Rose's gem?" He asked Steven, his voice was level, as if there were no emotion there at all, but his eyes spoke otherwise. How did he know? Steven thought, My shirt was down, and my gem isn't showing at all! How did he… Onyx interrupted his thought, "Answer the question." Steven's eyes began watering, "She… She gave up her physical form to create me… That's how I have her gem… My dad… She fell in love with my dad, and that's why she did it… I'm a human and a gem…

Onyx nodded his head slowly, at this point Garnet had regained her composure and was able to attack, she charged at him, full force. His speed was incredible, he moved immediately beside her and gripped her arm, slamming his knee into her. Garnet began to glow, and she split, Ruby and Sapphire tumbled forth, onto the ground. Amethyst and Pearl's eyes widened in awe, only Jasper was able to do that, and she required a tool for it, but Onyx, they could tell, he was in a whole other league than the three gems.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Perspective Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Lapis had been walking along the beach, she had decided her break from water was over, she looked over at the temple, as she did Peridot when Lapis first met her, but she saw something come from it, as if the warp pad had activated, or a gem had fused. Except it was… different, she walked up the stairs, opening the door, her eyes widened in shock, and her legs weakened, It's Onyx! She thought, But he was shattered fighting blue diamond, didn't he? She looked around, at Sapphire, Ruby, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven, she was confused, why were Ruby and Sapphire un-fused?

"What the hell is going on here!?" She shouted, and Onyx turned toward her, the other gems he had given a look of disappointment, but he gave Lapis a look, as if he had not seen her in years, he gave her a look of love. "L-La…"

Lapis had tears forming in her eyes, all the gems turned to her, before they had time to respond, she tackled Onyx in a hug, he hugged her back, tightly, he had missed her, it had been thousands of years since they had seen each other, the two lovers had finally been re-united, however, one was not the same. Onyx's gem was cracked, it had weakened him significantly. The two hugged for what seemed like forever, until Onyx kissed her forehead and pulled back from the hug, tears in his eyes. He smiled warmly, and Lapis smiled back. Onyx looked over at Pearl, he frowned then looked at Amethyst. There was history between them, you could tell because of the way Amethyst had looked at him, like he was her father, and she his daughter.


End file.
